A writing surface commonly known as white board is becoming popular and is to a significant extent replacing the traditional blackboard. One rapidly expanding market is for miniature whiteboards. These whiteboards are taken by salespersons and the like for demonstrations at locations remote from the office. They are also ideally suited for use as scoreboards in games rooms. In order to use these white boards the user must have with the whiteboard a writing instrument with erasable ink, and an eraser. The erasers presently used are cloth covered; usually felt mounted on a backing block. When these erasers are reduced in size they are difficult to manipulate and easily become separated from the rest of the equipment required by the user.